1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a driving assist device.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102536 (JP 2004-102536 A), there is a driving assist device that assists driving of a vehicle such that the vehicle travels along a lane. Such a driving assist device may stop driving assistance or have difficulty in providing the driving assistance when the number of lanes is increased or decreased, for example, when there is a point at which the number of lanes is decreased on a road. The driving assist device described in JP 2004-102536 A provides a notification of stoppage of the driving assistance when the vehicle enters an area where the driving assistance is stopped.